Cayde-6/Dialogue
"Alright, I'll be right here... as always." *"Alright, I'll be right here... *sigh* like it or not." *"Alright, see you around." *"And back into the wild with you." *"...and send in the cavalry." *"Been a long day?" *"Can you use something here?" *"Crota and Oryx. Racking 'em up, aren't ya?" *"Eh, starting to miss the little guy..." *"Evening." *"Get back out there." *"Guardian, good luck out there." *"Heh, I gotta get out of this Tower and back out there." *"Hey, back from the wild?" *"Hey. Stay alert out there." *"Hey. (whispers) Take me with you." *"(whispers) Hey, take me with you?" *"(whispers) Hey. Take me with you. I hate this job." *"Hey Guardian, long day?" *"Hey, Guardian. Wake up." *"Hey, how about you pull up a chair?" *"Hey Ikora, wanna bet a Hunter finds their mark before you?" *"Hey, you're back from the frontier?" *"I believe... you're looking... for this." *"I got what you need." *"I need to know what happened on that moon." *"(sighs) I should be out there myself." *"I'll be out here, don't feel bad for me. Go out there and have fun, have adventures, and do something meaningful *inaudible*." *"I should have gone myself, THIS is on me." *"Ikora, new bet, usual terms." *"Keep your head down." *"Like anything you see?" *"Long day, Guardian?" *"Look, I'd love to stand here with you all day, but... *tut* I got a... a show I like to binge watch... it was... cancelled early. Still love it." *"Man, I wish I could have been there to see Oryx fall." *"Not a library. Move along." *"Oh, that's bad." *"Okay, wait, stop, go back, go back, okay." *"See you around." *"Stay alert out there." *"Tell me about the Dreadnaught." *"Tell me something interesting." *"Titan!" *"Um, I'd love to stand around with you all day, but, uh… I'm lying, I would not love to stand around with you all day." *"Warlocks, you ah... have interesting problems." *"Well, can't trust anyone." *"Well, I've got bad news from the Reef." *"What can I get you?" *"What have you got?" *"What have you seen?" *"Yo." *"You bring back some stories, Guardian." *"You still have Taken to kill. I hear they're a good sport." *"You're gonna need some better gear, Guardian." *"(whispers) You're my favorite. Shh, don't tell anyone." *''(over the tower PA)'' "Hello, this is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard. I realize that this is an abuse of the Tower PA, but whoever took my Sparrow, I will find you. And you'll wear a sign that says you stole... n-never mind. It's right here. Sorry." *"This is Cayde-6 of the vanguard, I have a hunter missing in South Africa and I need him." *"Listen current situation aside, guardians have things under control, doesn't leave the hunter vanguard much to do."(Nexus year 3) *"I'm just here to support my favorite guardian."(Nexus year 3) *"and get this, scouts report the Vex have upgraded the Nexus with tech from the Vault of Class."(Nexus year 3) *"remember Omnigul, Hive Wizard with a lovely voice?"(omnigul year 3) *"'Undone her death', you make it sound like she pulled her knitting apart."(Omnigul year 3) References Category:Dialogue